How to Save a Life
by lilactorgirl
Summary: Songfic postepi for UNTETHERED... set to The Fray's HOW TO SAVE A LIFE. Got the idea for using the song from an BA vid on youtube!


Eames got into her SUV to head home. She was stinging from the mark on her record, but she knew she and Bobby had done the right thing.

She sighed as Bobby came into her head. She felt worse about Bobby's suspension, as she knew how hard it would be for him.

She glanced at her phone as she pulled out of the garage.

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
**_

Bobby stood in the middle of Times Square, glancing around. His heart fell… where the hell was Donny? He'd felt such a connection to him. He'd meant what he'd yelled at Frank. Donny didn't need Frank… He wasn't like the other Goren men… he was like Bobby.

He felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his cell phone. The caller ID flashed: "EAMES CELL." He hadn't spoken with her since he'd been released from the hospital two days ago. He opened the phone and held it to his ear. "H-Hi, Eames."

_**He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
**_

"Bobby… where are you?"

Bobby took a deep breath. "Um… Times Square."

Eames frowned. "Times Square? What're you doing there?"

Bobby free hand went to his forehead and rubbed it as he sighed. "I… I spoke with Frank. H-he… he doesn't know where Donny is…" He paused. "I… I had to look for him."

_**Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
**_

Eames sighed and said quietly, "Where are you?"

Bobby paused. "Eames…"

"I'm picking you up," Eames said.

Bobby snapped, "What, before I do something stupid _again_? Are you questioning my sanity too?" There was a tense pause. Bobby sighed and said softly, "Eames…"

"You've got a lot of nerve, Bobby," Eames said quietly.

_**Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**_

Bobby rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Eames…"

"Just tell me where you are," Eames said tensely.

Bobby sighed. "42nd and Broadway…"

"Don't move, Bobby. I'll be right there," Eames replied. With that she hung up.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Eames pulled up next to the curb on 42nd. Bobby silently opened the door and sat down. He shut the door, and Eames pulled away. She didn't even look at Bobby for five minutes. He continuously glanced at her, hoping she would break the silence. But she kept her eyes on the road. Finally he sighed deeply and turned out the window.

Eames rolled her eyes. "Feeling sorry for yourself, Bobby?"

Bobby looked over at Eames. "N-no." After a moment he said, "I… I'm sorry, Eames."

_**Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
**_

"It's going to take a hell of a lot more than 'I'm sorry' to fix this, Bobby," Eames said. "I'm sick and tired of you pushing me away."

"I'm not –"

"Oh, give me a break, Bobby!" Eames said. "You've been pushing me away for a year."

Bobby said quickly, "I didn't push you away from this… and look what happened! You've got a mark on your jacket now…"

"If you had done this alone, you'd be dead, or God knows what would've happened!" Eames said. Bobby shook his head. Eames slapped the wheel. "_Damn_ it, Bobby! Did you _see _yourself? I know you haven't forgotten what happened to you in there…"

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**_

"No," Bobby answered quickly. "I… I haven't."

Eames shook her head. They pulled up to Eames' house. Bobby turned and looked at her. She said, "I want you to stay here. Just for tonight, Bobby." Bobby simply nodded, uncertain of what to do. They both got out of the car and went inside.

Bobby took his coat off when they got inside. Eames dropped her purse and coat on a coat rack by the door and headed into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

Bobby stood in the front foyer, glancing around the living room. "Uh… no thank you," he replied.

She turns and sees him still in the foyer. "Come in… sit down." Bobby did, and Eames sat down across from him. "So… what happened with Frank?"

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Bobby shook his head. "No, Eames… I've dragged you through enough."

"Bobby… you can't do this alone," Eames said.

Bobby turned away from her. "I have to Eames…"

"No you don't…"

"_Yes I do!_" Bobby yelled. He stood and walked over to the doorway into the foyer. He grasped the top of the doorframe. "Look, I got you in trouble, Eames. You got kidnapped because of me, now you've gotten in trouble for helping me." He paused. "You said yourself I taint your career…"

"I never said –"

"You said it was too late!" He yelled, turning back to her.

_**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
**_

Eames sat in shock for a moment. "I never meant that," she whispered.

Bobby shook his head. "No, Eames… you did… and you're right." He leaned against the wall. "I should just retire."

_**He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

"No!" Eames said firmly, standing. Bobby glanced at her quizzically. "Bobby, you're a good cop."

Bobby shook his head. "No… I… I'm too messed up, too emotionally involved."

Eames shook her head gently. "Bobby… it's been a rough year for you… you just need a break. But you'll come back. You'll be fine…"

Bobby glanced down at the floor. A small grin flitted across his mouth. "Funny…. That's what I used to tell myself about my mother. 'She'll be fine…'" He rubbed his wrists, wincing.

Eames stood up and went over to Bobby. She took his hand. "Bobby… please. Take the suspension time… but don't leave." She put her arms around Bobby and embraced him.

Bobby curled his arms around Eames. He closed her eyes… He couldn't believe that after all he'd put her through… after everything he'd done…

He broke off the embrace. Eames took a step back. He cleared his throat. "I… I'll take the couch. Thank you, Eames." He stepped into the living room and didn't see Eames wipe away a tear as she headed into her bedroom.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_


End file.
